New Hogake
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: The 5th Hokage just died as a result of an attack led by Oruchimaru. so Naruto and Jiraiya head out on a mission to find the new hogake
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto and Sasuke were training in the forest near their village when Master Jiraiya walked into the clearing. "Very good" Jiraiya said as he sat down on the ground and sat there watching them train. _

"_Thanks" Naruto said and walked to the each of the clearing opposite Sasuke who was on the other side of the clearing. "We are just training."_

"_He is getting better but he can't win against me at the moment" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Then he formed a hand sign and then his eyes were fixed on naruto. "Ready Naruto?"_

"_Ready as I will ever be" He replied back getting ready to dodge another lot of Sasuke's attack. "Go..." Naruto got cut off as Sasuke did his fire ball jutsu that was very powerful. Naruto dodge way before it got close to him and then ran at Sasuke at full speed and then tried to kick at him but missed. _

"_Need more speed Naruto" Jiraiya said "You are going to slow." Naruto jumped back and then stood at the same place he started off and then nodded as if he was going try and go faster. "Go" Jiraiya said as he moved about one metre away from the clearing to observe them._

_xxxx_

_Naruto and Sasuke sparred for hours on end. "Naruto can you keep going or do you want to call it quits for today?" Sasuke asked breathing hard and then sat in the clearing to catch his breath. _

_Naruto looked just as bad and was also breathing hard. "I...can...keep...going..." He said taking breathes in between each word or so. _

"_That's enough" Jiraiya said "you don't want to kill your self do you Naruto?" Naruto looked at his feet and put his hands on his knees and nodded. "And if you die then I can't take you on this mission." _

_Naruto's eyes widened and then he ran up to Jiraiya and asked "what's the mission?" Naruto danced about Jiraiya and asked the same question over and over again. "Tell me please."_

"_Wait till tomorrow" Jiraiya said "for now go and rest because it could be a long as mission."_

"_I do not need to fucking sleep" Naruto said "I am not tired" Naruto danced about Jiraiya and then said "Come on tell me pervy siege."_

"_I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jiraiya shouted "and from now on you can call me master Jiraiya."_

_xxxx_

_naruto spent the next ten minutes trying to get what mission he was about to go on. "Naruto leave the old man alone" Sasuke said "we just trained for several hours and you need to rest."_

"_Okay your right" Naruto said "I am tired" He yawned and then pass out on the ground asleep. Both Sasuke and Jiraiya shook their heads and then laughed at Naruto Sprawled on the ground. "Can yous shut the fuck up please I am trying to sleep" Naruto said without opening his eyes._

"_Bite me" Sasuke said getting up and walked over to Jiraiya who was picking up Naruto off the ground and threw him over his shoulder. "God damn it how could he do that much?" Sasuke asked as they both walked down towards the edge of the forest. "he just has so much energy."_

"_I don't really know but I think it is from his determination to get stronger" Jiraiya said as they walked into the village. _

_xxxx_

_As they walked through the village towards Naruto's apartment they saw the elders of the village walking down towards them. "Sasuke can you carry Naruto the rest of the way I think I know what these old windbags want" Jiraiya said slipping naruto off his shoulder. Sasuke nodded and walked off with Naruto over his shoulder._

"_Master Jiraiya have you heard how the 5__th__ Hokage died?" one the elders asked._

_Jiraiya Nodded and then said "It is a sad day and I know what you are going to say next."_

"_We want you to be the new Hogake" the other one said "You can bring the Leaf back to province."_

_Jiraiya shook his head and then said "I am not the right man for the job."_

"_How?" They both said "You are one of the 3 legendary sunin. You are the strongest in the village."_

"_I know that I am but I am still not your man" Jiraiya said "but I know who is." Jiraiya raised a hand to stop the elders objecting._

_xxxx_

_Naruto was sitting at the ramen shop the next morning eating his usual breakfast when Jiraiya walke in. "Ready to go?" Jiraiya asked as he sat next to Naruto in the shop. _

"_I am not going" Naruto said "I want to train all day and all night." Naruto slurped the last of what was in the bowl before saying "I want to learn chidory(Spelling?)" _

_Jiraiya laughed and then drank deeply from a cup of Saki and then said "I know a jutsu that I can teach you that makes chidory look like chop sewy. But since you don't want to go I will teach it to Sasuke" _


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto raced off in a cloud of smoke saying over and over again "I am going to learn a new Jutsu" like a kid who just got a new toy. He went to his apartment and began to pack his stuff and still was saying "I am going to learn a new jutsu." He filled his pack full and it was so heavy he couldn't even pick it up from the ground. He sat on the ground and then unloaded all the stuff that he didn't really need.

"Naruto are you ready?" Jiraiya asked knocking on the door "we have to go soon." Naruto opened the door and then walked out of the apartment and then started walking down the stairs. "Good." Jiraiya walked down the stairs behind Naruto.

"So are you ready to go?" Jiraiya asked again but this time he walked infront of Naruto.

"Yes i am" Naruto said leaving the gates of the leaf village and then stopping to wait for the direction to head in. Naruto turned and looked at Jiraiya who was talking to the gurard standind post. "Come one Pervy seige" Naruto said kicked the ground.

Jiraiya ran up and punched Naruto on the head and the screamed "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He turned and nodded to the guard and then started to head down the path withoust saying at word. Naruto rushed up and walked along side Jiraiya.

xxxx

Naruto and Jiraiya walked in silence as the walked through the forest trail. "Naruto we will be on the mission for a while because we will have to stop at a number of outpost towns and villages" Jiraiya said breaking the silence. "So be prepared for the unexpected."

"Why do we have to stop at a heep of places?" Naruto asked "and what it this mission all about?" Naruto walked alongside Jiraiya and looked up at the old man.

"Okay" Jiraiya said "you may not like it but its what has to be" Jiraiya paused and then continued "We are going to look for the new Hokage." Naruto's jaw dropped and he walked along without saying anything. "See I told you. you wouldnt like it."

Naruto looked away and then said "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Naruto turned back around and then continues saying "I want to be Hogake some day right so i should know who the new Hogake should be." Naruto stormed off ahead of Jiraiya and kept walking ahead of him.

"Naruto the reason I didn't tell you is because of a reason I can not say" Jiraiya said catching up to Naruto and placing a hand on his shoulder. "The elder shinobi didn't want me to mention anything about what they said to me even my pupils."

xxxx

Naruto walked around Jiraiya asking what is the new Jutsu he was going to learn. "Fine if it will shut you up" Jiraiya said stopping. Naruto Jumped on the spot like a little kid. "This Jutsu is only known by 2 people" Jiraiya said holding his hand out and then a ball of chakra formed in his hand. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the blue ball of chakra. "This is called rasengan" Jiraiya continued "the only to people that know it is me and the 4th hogake."

"Awesome am i going to learn that" Naruto said "If i am sweet as." Naruto wandered off down the track and then stopped to wait for Jiraiya. "Come on old man I want to learn this new jutsu."

"We have to stop at the first town before you can start your training so don't get to hyped up over it because we will be on this mission for a while so it will give you heeps fo time to learn rasengan."


End file.
